


Never, My Love

by KittyNomsDePlume (Extra_Pickles)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extra_Pickles/pseuds/KittyNomsDePlume
Summary: Nathaniel Howe returns to his chamber late at night, after a long day of work. Lucky for him, Warden Commander Cousland is on hand, to personally thank him for his diligence.Written for the14daysofDAloversprompt - Wearing the other's clothes.
Relationships: Female Cousland/Nathaniel Howe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Never, My Love

Nathaniel enters his quarters, chill air still clinging to him, from his hours of guard duty atop the walls of Vigil’s Keep. He blinks in surprise at the candles burning inside his room, his eyes slowly drifting toward his bed. He grins at the welcome sight of the Warden Commander - Brianna Cousland, his _boss_ \- reading a book, tucked up under the covers of his bed. He cannot imagine a better surprise to cap off his day and it warms his heart that she would wait up for him. Nathaniel closes the door against the world and deposits his blade, bow, and quiver on his desk. Brianna sets aside her book, watching him with an inviting smile. She languidly rests an arm behind her head, burrowing into the pillows propped against her back.

“Come to bed,” she entreats him, turning back the covers beside her. Nathaniel’s eyes narrow as he inspects her more closely, realising that she is wearing _his_ nightshirt. Following the path of his eyes and his train of thought, Brianna’s eyebrows twitch playfully and Nathaniel shakes his head, scoffing with amusement.

“You have a habit of taking that which belongs to the Howes.” His tone is light and teasing - it was naught but a jest - but a shadow flickers across her face. Though brief, the weight of it settles in the air between them and Nathaniel’s stomach churns; sick with guilt. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… Ashes and Blight!” he curses, scrubbing his hand over his face, as he rushes to her side. “I’m an arse,” he states by way of apology, sinking onto the edge of the bed beside her and taking her hand in his.

“It’s alright.” She gives him a wan smile, brushing the back of her fingers across his cheek.

 _Insensitive git!_ he berates himself and rubs her shoulder in an effort to console her. It had taken him a long time - far too long in hindsight - to cease blaming Brianna, for the ruin of his family. His face burns with shame at the memory of it. Of what she had endured, because of _his_ father’s betrayal. Despite it all, she had it in her to forgive him, to bear patiently with his brooding misconceptions. To eventually let him into her heart and even her bed. A year ago he would have sneered at the notion, _A Howe and a Cousland? Never in a million years!_

Tenderly he massages down her side; his large, calloused hand coming to rest over her hip. His fingers curl beneath the hem of his shirt, meeting bare skin. Nathaniel’s eyes go wide, realising that she is wearing _only_ his nightshirt. Brianna coyly bites her lip, as he yanks the blankets aside to reveal her bare legs.

“Oh Bree,” he sighs and bends forward to place a kiss on the outside of her calf. “You are…” Another soft kiss brushes over her knee. “Without a doubt…” His teeth nip her thigh, before he chases it up with his tongue and lips. She presses her legs together tightly, squirming beside him. “The most incredible woman that ever lived.”

Brianna takes his face between her hands, pulling him up toward her. His skin still carries some of the chill of patrol and her hot, sweet breath sears those sensitive nerves; like living fire.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” She kisses him, slow and languorous. Nathaniel shifts over her, his knees pressing on either side of her legs. “For a Howe,” she teases. Nathaniel winces and gives a rueful chuckle.

“That’s fair,” he admits, relieved she has forgiven him for his thoughtless words. Boldly, he inches his hands up underneath the nightshirt, as Brianna kisses down his throat.

“Hmmm, you stink,” she remarks suddenly and Nathaniel drops his hands back to the bed. He’d quite forgotten about his long day of sparring practice and guard duty; the odour of his sweat mixing with the strong scent of leather and blade oil. Being near Brianna often made him rather absent-minded.

“Sorry,” he mumbles. Nathaniel starts to rise so he can clean up, but Brianna snags her fingers over the front of his armour, pulling him back down.

“No, I like it,” she purrs, rubbing her nose along his jaw. “Leave your leathers on,” she commands with a husky whisper.

“Maker, but I love you,” he groans, endlessly surprised by and grateful for, the unlikely affection that has bloomed between them. He stretches over to douse the candle beside the bed and Brianna wraps her legs around his waist.

“And I you,” she says, using her strong legs to heave him over onto his back, rolling with him to come out on top. “Don’t ever doubt it.” She adds earnestly, as she presses her forehead to his.

 _Never_ , he thinks as she kisses him. How could he doubt it? In spite of everything he lost due to his father’s twisted ambition, his life was now more wonderful than he ever could have imagined. Marvelling that - here with her - this Keep now feels more like a home, than it ever did when he was a child.

He holds her close, letting the cares of the outside world - the pain and shame of their past - melt away, til they are all that remain. Two like minds, two hearts, two bodies - become one.


End file.
